


Special One

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Arthur has a bad dream, that even Merlin can’t do anything about.





	Special One

“I will still be here,” Merlin said to Arthur.

“Of course you will still be here. You are my man-servant after all.” Arthur said reaching out to place a hand on Merlin’s shoulder but it dropped through Merlin. “Right, Merlin?”

“Magic could help us,” Merlin said appearing behind him.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur said.

“Look out for the ones you love, for love is the key.” Merlin continued.

“Stop talking in Riddle, Merlin,” Arthur said.

“I’m trying to save us,” Merlin told.

“What, we are perfectly safe here,” Arthur said. Merlin shook his head.

“You’re not trying to save us.”Merlin said as thousands of those who were executed started to appear before Arthur. Merlin goes home for the new year to spend time with mom and Freya, but Arthur and knights tag along and he does not know at first.

“You blame magic, and say it is unjust, unkind, that we can just give it up but we lived our whole life by this design,” Merlin told him.

“Merlin, what are you talking about?” Arthur asked.

“But I will still be here stargazing, waiting for you my king,” Merlin said before him and the thousands of others that appeared turned and started to walk away.

“Wait for Merlin,” Arthur yelled as Merlin and the others were surrounded by a white light. Arthur clenched his eyes shut and when he reopened his eyes he was back in his bedroom. 

“Merlin!” he shouted.

“What is it now, your royal grumpiness,” Merlin said coming into the room. Once he saw Arthur’s face he grew worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a bad dream,” Arthur said. “Fetch me some water please.”

“Coming up, sir,” Merlin said walking back out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.


End file.
